The Cullens are Animals!
by ImMadzAndCrazy
Summary: What happens when Aro gets bored amd decides to make the cullens animals?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hey this is my first story so plz be nice! I am not good at spelling at all. So sorry! **

**Full summery: What happens when the Cullen's become animals because of a gift from Aro? Will they ever go back to vampires? And how is Mike involved? Before Breaking dawn! Oh and I do not own Twilight Or Fed ex! This story was on my other account be I forget it so I put it on here!**

_**Aro Pov:**_

**Yes! It's finally complete! And Perfect Timing!**

"**Jane" I call.**

" **Yes, Aro, what do you need." She said as she rushed in the thrown room.**

" **I need you to Fed Ex this box to the Cullen's, so it is there by tomorrow, with this letter." **

" **Of course Aro, but, may I ask what it is?" she questioned.**

" **Jane, have you not been getting the News letter I send out?" I ask.**

**"umm... no is it online?"**

**"Yes, why?"**

**" I do not have a email account." she said.**

**" Well them I will have to make you one." I said.**

**" umm. okay."**

**I wonder what would be a good name for her... oh. I know. **

**" The Evil Kitty" I yell as I hurry and make her account.**

**" Okay Jane, you are now The Evil Kitty. I love it!" I tell Jane.**

**" Um. Okay Aro its great." she said with a forced smile.**

**" Well, now that that is done I would like you to send this gas to the Cullen's house that will turn them into animals. I hope Emmett Love it. He is the best man/ Vampire ever. I wonder what he will turn into. Oh well I will still love him." I say.**

**" YOU. LOVE . EMMETT!!" Jane yelled.**

**" Yes. That is not important now. Send this and hurry." I yell. Jane was getting on my nerves today. she hurried and ran out of the room with the box.**

**All in a day work.....**

**A/n: sorry I know it is short but I will post more tomorrow. I am very tiered. PLZ review and I don't care if you flame but remember this is my first story****.**


	2. Chapter 2

an: Hey! So here is the Next Chapter. It is really Short but I plan to post 2 or three more chaps.! I do not own twilight or Fed Ex.

Em pov:

Today it is sunny so we r all stuck inside. Edward is playing the piano with Bella. Esme Is Planning to Redecorate the house. Rose, Alice, Me, and Jasper are Watching TV. Carlisle is Reading. I her a car driving up to our house. I look out the window and see that it is a Fed Ex Car. He rings the door bell.

" Emmett Will you please get that." Esme ask sweetly.

" Sure." I replied as I answer the door.

" How may I help you." I ask the fed ex guy.

" I have a delivery for a Emmett Cullen."

" That's me." I say as i take the box. The delivery guy leaves. I look down at the box that has a letter attach to it. I take it off and read it. OMC!!!!

" Family Meeting NOW!" I demand as every one look up at me and heads into the dinning room. I take a seat next to my wife Rosalie.

" Emmett what is this about?" ask Jasper.

" Aro sent me a letter and Package, I don't think it is good."

" Em, what dose the letter say?" ask Bella.

I put the letter out for everyone to see.

_Dear Emmett , _

_I wish to thank you for your kindness so I sent you a surprise. I know you will love it. It only last 24 hours so do not be alarmed. You will still think mostly the same._

_Il vostro inseguitore amoroso,_

_Aro._

" So do we open it?" I ask.

" I don't think it will harm us. Emmett open it." Carlisle said. I open up the box and a gas filled out into the room. I started to feel tingly. I looked around and all of my family members faces look shocked. I looked down at my self and sall that a was a Bear and my Vampire and human family were now animals too.

**An: Hey. The next chap. will be of the animals that they are!!!! I hope you like it! Plz review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett: Bear

Rosalie: Cat

Jasper: Fox

Alice: Bird

Edward: Lion

Bella: Lamb

Carlise: Owl

Esme: Bunny

I know it really short so I am sorry! I will put pics. on my profile! Please check out my other story!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ****Hey!!! This is my next chapter! I hope you like it! Plz read my other story!!! I don't think its that good! I need to know!!****J Oh and would someone plz be my Beta? This is going to be each characters reaction!**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Alice POV: (Because we love her!)**

How could I have not seen this!! I am a BIRD!!!!!!!!! Why!! What can I wear! How will I shop! Emmett is so going to pay!

" Em-." I stopped mid-word. I cant even speak! All that comes out is annoying chirps! OMG! Prada needs to make a bird line fast!! Bella's Baaaing! Wait she's a lamb!

________________________________________________________________________

**Jasper POV: ( because Alice needs to take a chill pill! LOL)**

I am A FOX! Emmett is so going to pay! Its all my fault! Wh- Wait! Why is am I felling mad and guilty? Oh yeah. I'm a stupid emotion feeling fox!!!!!!!!!!!!!**(An: I have a feeling I will use this later!)**

________________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV: (lol)**

"Baaaaaaaaa" wait why did I just ba! I was trying to say Edward! Ugh! Wait maybe he can read my mind**!( Bella's thoughts to Edward are italicized) **_Edward? Hello?_ I wait for a response. _Hello? Nothing? Stupid shiny Volvo owner!_

________________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV: (he is going to go crazy!)**

_Edward? Hello? _What is that Bella's voice? _Hello? _Great I am a lion and going crazy! _Nothing? _Maybe I should answer? It could be Bella! _Stupid shiny Volvo owner! _Yep, not Bella. She would never say or think that!

_______________________________________________________________________

**Esme Pov: (Really short! But meaningful!)**

………A Bunny!……….Well, Emmett will be Emmett…….And Aro will be Aro………

________________________________________________________________________

**Carlisle: (sorry short again!)**

Carlisle calm down! It only last 24 hours! 

Yeah right! You're a Owl! The stupid voice in my head said!

Leave me alone! I am trying to think this out! I thought back.

Think what out? It said.

Why Aro said From your secret lover!(**srry I put in the wrong words!)**

________________________________________________________________________

**Rose POV:**

A cat!!!!!!!!!!! What the fluffy!!!! A Cat!! Emmett is in soooo much trouble!! He is so lucky I am a cat and he is a bear or I would kill him!!!! I might still kill him!!!

" Meow." I say to Emmett. Wait ! I meowed! This can not be happening! No! Don't cry! I turn my head and look in the mirror because my appearance always makes me happy but, not this time! Instead I start to cry!

_______________________________________________________________________

**Emmett POV: ( he is in so much trouble)**

I think this is my cue to run because everyone looks very mad! Gulp! Its not my fault!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: srry I changed the point of views so much but I needed to get their feelings across! If anyone has any ideas plz pm me!**


End file.
